tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vengeance (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_46_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #46 (IDW)]]Vengeance (chapter 2) ("Rache", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 27. Mai 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #46 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Vengeance" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Prelude to Vengeance" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Alternatives Cover von Kevin EastmanTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello/Metalhead **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *Tang Shen *Professor Honeycutt *Harold Lillja *Angel/Nobody und Alopex *Casey Jones *April O'Neil (in Rückblick) **John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Dr. Miller *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Rocksteady und Bebop (Cameo) **Koya und Bludgeon (Cameo) **Foot Elite (Cameo) **Foot Assassins *Purple Dragons **Hun **Chun, Link und Malo *Baxter Stockman **Mouser **Flyborgs **Mr. Stockman (erwähnt) *Old Hob und die Mutanimals (erwähnt) *das Pantheon (erwähnt) **Rattenkönig (Cameo) **Kitsune (Cameo) **Chiyou (Cameo) *Krang (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Out of Body-ExperienceNachdem Donatello sich von seinem ersten Schock über die Transition in Metalheads Hülle erholen konnte,"Vengeance" #1 kann er seiner Familie zwar mit klinischer Präzision die nötigen Anweisungen für die medizinische Versorgung seines im Koma liegenden Körpers geben. Doch danach greift bei ihm wieder die Verwirrung und Unsicherheit durch, und auch sein Vater Splinter, seine Brüder und Angel haben keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm in dieser Situation wirksam helfen können. thumb|240px|left|"Wozu sind Freunde da?"Indessen, draußen vor Harolds Labor, hockt Raphael zusammen mit Alopex und überschüttet sich und seine Familie vor lauter Reue weiterhin mit Vorwürfen, wie sie Donatellos gegenwärtige Lage hätten verhindern können. Alopex redet ihm gut zu und versucht ihn daran zu erinnern, dass Donatello sich des Risikos bewusst war, welches er mit der Rettung der Erde vor Krangs Technodrom einging,"Attack on Technodrome" #2, #3 und #4 und dass er wenigstens noch am Leben ist. Dann tauchen Leonardo und Michelangelo auf und bringen ihren Bruder auf andere Gedanken: Da Splinter befürchtet, dass mit dem wahrscheinlichen Tod des Shredders die Dinge in New Yorks Unterwelt bald aus dem Ruder laufen könnten, sollen er und Leonardo dem Foot Clan einen kurzen Erkundungsbesuch abstatten, während Michelangelo versuchen soll, Old Hob und dessen Mannschaft noch einmal ausfindig zu machen. Nachdem Alopex ihn ein letztes Mal damit beruhigt hat, dass sich Donatello in den besten Händen befindet, lääst Raphael sich endlich davon überzeugen, sich an der Unternehmung zu beteiligen. Nachdem Angel diese aufkeimende Intimität zwischen den beiden "Freunden" ein wenig ironisch kommentiert hat, machen sie und Alopex sich zum Antiquitätenladen der O'Neils auf, um dort mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. thumb|180px|Hun in FeierstimmungIm besagten Geschäft gehen in der Zwischenzeit einige ungewöhnliche Dinge vor. Casey stürmt in den Laden und stellt sich schützend vor John und Eizabeth O'Neil, welche unwillkommene Gesellschaft von einem völlig betrunkenen Hun bekommen haben. Doch ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner früheren Trunksucht''IDW Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' hat Hun diesmal nicht aus Frust, sondern aus Freude zur Flasche gegriffen: Nachdem er Zeuge geworden war, wie der Foot Clan von Splinter und den Mutanimals auf ihrem eigenen Territorium geschlagen wurde"Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 und die Nachricht, dass der Shredder nun das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der New Yorker Unterwelt verbreitet hat, hat Hun sich vom Foot losgesagt, was in seinen Augen damit auch den Tötungsauftrag annulliert, den der Shredder über seinen Sohn verhängt hat."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 thumb|240px|left|Meet the Dynamic DuoCasey jedoch, dem die Wankelmütigkeit seines Vaters immer noch schwer auf der Seele lastet,''IDW Micro-Series #6: Casey Jones'' will von einer Aussöhnung nichts wissen und bittet seinen Vater zu gehen, was der nervöse John O'Neil mit einer Nagelpistole nachhältig zu unterstreichen versucht. Hun wird wütend, doch eine Eskalation wird mit dem Eintreffen von Angel und Alopex verhindert, die ihn endlich zum Abzug zwingen. Während aber Casey seine beiden Freundinnen den O'Neils vorstellt und von ihnen die neuesten Nachrichten über die Turtles erfährt, wird Hun, noch während er sich trollt, mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick immer wütender... thumb|240px|Karais EntschlussZur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans. Karai hat ihre letzten Getreuen um sich versammelt und hält ihnen eine Ansprache. Nun da der Shredder nicht mehr ist und sie die Führung des Clans in seinem Namen übernimmt, will sie den Foot wieder erstarken lassen, indem sie ihn vor Fremdeinflüssen, die sie als Ursache für seine gegenwärtige Lage ansieht, isoliert. Und das bedeutet, dass der Foot Clan von dieser Nacht an alle Außenseiter, die sich ihm unter dem Shredder angeschlossen haben,"City Fall" #4 und #6, und ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #8: Shredder'' eliminiert, sich damit von allen "fremden Infektionen" reinigt und seine alte Stärke wieder zurückgewinnt!Siehe auch ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' thumb|240px|left|Über den Geist in der MaschineIn Harolds Labor entdeckt Donatello bei seiner Arbeit mit Professor Honeycutt und Harold, dass sich seine kognitiven Leistungen seit der Transferierung seines Bewusstseins auf mysteriöse Weise enorm gesteigert haben; ein Effekt, den Honeycutt bei seiner eigenen Versetzung in SAL ebenfalls ausgesetzt gewesen war''IDW Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' und die er mit einer Erklärung ergänzt, wonach schon bei ersten Experimenten mit der neutrinoischen Geistestransfer-Technologie eine unerklärliche, geradezu symbiotische Fusion zwischen Mensch und Maschine stattgefunden hat. Natürlich ist diese Veränderung, zusammen mit den instinktiven Gewohnheiten seines biologischen Körpers, denen er in Metalhead jetzt nicht mehr ausgesetzt ist, eine verwirrende Erfahrung, doch wenigstens für den Augenblick kann ihn Harolds ewiges Gegrummele über die ständigen Reparaturen an seinen Erfindungen wieder ein wenig in gute Stimmung bringen. thumb|160px|Plausch und PizzaVor Rupert's Pizzeria teilen sich Michelangelo und sein Freund Woody indessen eine frische Pizza und die neuesten Nachrichten. Wegen der ständigen Kämpfe gegen so viele Gegner ist Michelangelo ein wenig bedrückt und fragt sich, ob dies irgendwann und irgendwie überhaupt noch einen festen Sinn ergibt. Woody stellt Michelangelos Laune wieder her, indem er ihm versichert, dass die Ausschaltung des Technodroms für den Rest der Welt (wie auch für ihn) eben so einen festen Sinn gebracht hat; und wieder ganz der Alte, nimmt sich Michelangelo eine zweite Pizza als Mitbringsel für die Mutanimals mit. thumb|240px|left|Das geheimnisvolle PantheonAuf dem nächtlichen Parkplatz der New York Tech University flüchtet Dr. Miller voller Panik in seinen Wagen und bricht dann zitternd am Steuer zusammen. Dabei erinnert er sich an eine eben erst erfolgte Unterredung mit April, bei der er ihr von einer Entdeckung erzählt hat, die er im Archiv des Foot Clans gemacht hat. Miller hatte dort eine Schriftrolle entdeckt (und entwendet), welche von der Geschichte einer kleinen Gruppe von Unsterblichen - einem Pantheon - erzählt, welche ihre Zeit damit verbracht hatten, sich mit Intrigen und subtilen Spielen untereinander als der jeweils Überlegenste hervorzuheben, bis sie während einer mysteriösen Sintflut scheinbar spurlos von der Erdoberfläche verschwanden. Jedoch, so erklät die Rolle weiter, sind diese Unsterblichen lediglich untergetaucht und warten nun auf eine günstige Zeit, um ihr "Spiel" wieder fortsetzen zu können, bis einer von ihnen schließlich die Kontrolle über die gesamte Welt erlangen kann. thumb|160px|Das Ende von Professor MillerDie einzige zusätzliche Information, die Miller aus der Schriftrolle hatte entnehmen können, ist, dass es noch einen Begleittext gibt, der sich anscheinend irgendwo im südwestlichen Territorium ver Vereinigten Staaten befinden muss. April hatte sich daraufhin die Schriftrolle geschnappt, um sie Splinter zur Begutachtung zu geben, besonders wenn der Foot Clan möglicherweise darin verwickelt sein könnte. Mit dieser Erinnerung auf seiner Laune will der Professor gerade den Wagen starten, als plötzlich ein Foot Assassin auf dem Rücksitz auftaucht und ihn mit seinen Fingerkrallen einen schnellen Tod verpasst! thumb|left|180px|Gute Konditionen für eine PartnerschaftAnderswo führt Baxter Stockman seinen Gast, den Shredder (in Zivil), zum Gebäude von [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]], einer Scheinfirma und ein Notfallprojekt, welches er mit heimlich abgezweigten Geldern aus der Zeit, als er noch für Krang gearbeitet hatte, finanziert hat, seitdem sein Vater ihm mit seinen harschen Lektionen gelehrt hat, seinen Gegnern stets mehr als einen Schritt voraus zu sein.[[Baxter (IDW Micro-Series)|''IDW Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter]] Und so zeigt er seinem propsektiven Partner voller Stolz das Herz dieses Gebäudes: Eine riesige, automatisierte Fabrikationsanlage für seine Flyborgs und Mouser! thumb|160px|Höchst unwillkommene GesellschaftIm Second Time Around haben John und Elizabeth mit Casey, Angel und Alopex einen angenehmen Abend verbracht und ziehen sich nun für die Nacht zurück. Gerade aber als Casey April anrufen will, lockt ein wütender Schrei die drei Freunde vors Küchenfenster, wo sie Zeugen eines bedrohlichen Anblicks werden: Vor dem Laden haben sich die Purple Dragons versammelt, alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und von einem extrem zornigen Hun angeführt! Trivia *Die Free Comic Book Day-Ausgabe "Prelude to Vengeance" setzt chronologisch kurz vor der Schlussszene dieser Geschichte ein. *Die Darstellung des dynamischen Duos Alopex und Angel/Nobody, wie sie zum Einsatz "springen", spielt auf ein ikonisches Bild von Batman und Robin (Carrie Kelly) aus dem Comic Batman - Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters von Frank Miller aus dem Jahr 1986 an. Neudruckversionen *''Vengeance, Part 1'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)